officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Rules (2015)
Extreme Rules (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on April 26, 2015, at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. It was the seventh event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Eight matches were contested at the event (including with one match on the pre-show). In the main event, Seth Rollins defeated Randy Orton in a Steel Cage match to successfully defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The event was available on the WWE Network in over 140 countries and on pay-per-view had 56,000 buys (excluding WWE Network views), down from the previous year's 108,000 buys. Storylines The card consisted of eight matches, including one on the pre-show, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. At WrestleMania 31, John Cena defeated Rusev to win the United States Championship, marking Rusev's first defeat since appearing on WWE's main roster. On the April 2 episode of SmackDown, Rusev invoked his rematch clause to face Cena for the title at the event. On the April 13 episode of Raw, following Cena's title defense against Bad News Barrett, Rusev attacked Cena with a chain and Lana revealed that the match between Cena and Rusev would be a Russian Chain match. At WrestleMania 31, Bad News Barrett had lost his Intercontinental Championship in a 7-man ladder match. In the following week, Barrett repeatedly attacked the new champion, Daniel Bryan, during and after matches and invoked his rematch clause for Extreme Rules. However, when Bryan was declared unable to compete due to an injury, Barrett was instead given a match against Neville on the event's pre-show. At WrestleMania 31, Randy Orton defeated Seth Rollins. Later that night, Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank contract during the scheduled WWE World Heavyweight Championship match between Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns and pinned Reigns to win his first WWE World Heavyweight title. On the April 6 episode of Raw, Orton defeated Ryback and Reigns in a triple threat match to face Rollins for the title at the event. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Orton defeated Tyson Kidd and Cesaro in a Handicap match to earn the right to choose a stipulation, while Rollins defeated Kane to also earn the right to choose a stipulation. Rollins chose to ban Orton's finisher, the RKO, while Orton made the match a Steel Cage match. On the April 20 episode of Raw, Triple H announced that Kane will be the gatekeeper to the cage for this match at the event. After his return from injury, Sheamus repeatedly attacked Dolph Ziggler on Raw and on the April 16 episode of SmackDown, announced that he would face Ziggler in a Kiss Me Arse match at the event. On the April 2 episode of SmackDown, Dean Ambrose fought Luke Harper to a no contest, after Harper powerbombed Ambrose through the announcers table. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Ambrose attacked Harper after Harper lost to Ryback by disqualification. On the April 20 episode of Raw, Ambrose and Harper once again fought to a no contest. Later that night, a Chicago Street Fight between Ambrose and Harper was scheduled for the event. During several April episodes of Raw Big Show made several attacks against Roman Reigns, including a chokeslam onto the roof of a taxicab, leading to a Last Man Standing match being set for Extreme Rules. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Paige won a battle royal by last eliminating Naomi to earn a title shot against Divas Champion Nikki Bella at Extreme Rules. After the match, Naomi turned heel by attacking Paige, who suffered a storyline injury and was later deemed unable to compete at the event. Thus, Naomi replaced Paige as the title challenger for the pay-per-view event. On the April 20 episode of Raw, The New Day defeated The Lucha Dragons by countout to earn a WWE Tag Team Championship match against champions Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. Aftermath The following night on Raw, Randy Orton declared that he deserved another shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship due to the inconclusive manner in which his match with Rollins ended. Later, Roman Reigns said that he deserved a title shot since he defeated The Big Show. Kane, acting on behalf of The Authority, allowed viewers to vote on who Rollins would face at Payback; the WWE Universe voted for Rollins to defend in a triple threat. On the May 4 episode of Raw, Dean Ambrose defeated Rollins to gain entry into the match, making it a Fatal 4-Way. Rollins retained at Payback by pinning Orton. At Payback, John Cena defeated Rusev in an "I Quit" match to retain the United States Championship, ending their feud. Also at Payback, Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler, ending their feud; during the match, Ziggler trapped Sheamus in the corner of the ring and forced Sheamus to kiss his arse, fulfilling the stipulation of their match at Extreme Rules. On the April 30 episode of SmackDown, Cesaro and Tyson Kidd won their rematch for the Tag Team Championship, but by disqualification, hence The New Day retained the titles. They then had a third match at Payback, which The New Day won. On the May 11 episode of Raw, Daniel Bryan announced that he had an MRI on his shoulder and was told by doctors that there was no timetable for when he would be able to return to the ring. Due to this, he decided to relinquish the Intercontinental Championship. The vacant title was won by Ryback at Elimination Chamber. On February 8 2016, Bryan announced his retirement from in-ring competition due to medical reasons. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Extreme Rules Category:Extreme Rules Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 Pay-Per-View Events